The Littlest Tanuki
by JusticeLove
Summary: A tale of a clueless prince, a haughty princess, and a big brown eyed maid who gets thrown in the middle of their affairs.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first story that I've posted that will (hopefully) have multiple chapters. I haven't watch Ouran in a while so sorry if anyone seems OOC. :X please R&R!**

"Did you hear? Prince Tamaki is visiting the castle today!"

Despite the obvious excitement in Renge's voice, Haruhi remained indifferent to the news and continued sweeping the floor, "Is that so?"

For some reason this caused the blonde woman to flare up in outrage, "What do you mean? That's been the best news this month!" Her temper simmered down as she thought of the rumored gorgeous monarch. She sighed in content, sculpting the perfect man in her mind.

Her vision was stopped short by another one of her friend's apathetic remarks, "I just don't see what the big deal is."

Carelessly, Renge swatted her feather duster at the picture frame on the wall behind her, "Oh, Haruhi, you just don't get it. Do you not keep up with the latest gossip around the castle?" Before waiting for the other maid to reply, she went of in a discourse on the kingdom's recent scandals and secrets.

As the chatty woman rambled on about persons and places, Haruhi tuned her out for she was caught up in her own thoughts. Earlier, the brunette had noticed giggling workers setting up the formal dining table with a different number of plates, wine glasses, and silverware than usual. She figured the whole prince thing explained why every laborer on the castle grounds was busy with a job.

The sound of glass shattering rang throughout the upper floors causing the two maids to jump in shock.

"You've ruined it, you ignorant peasant!"

It also explained the princess's foul mood.

Several guards went rushing past the working maids towards the origin of the shriek. Moments later, the armed men drug out a feeble looking man whose face twisted in fear. As the poor man was escorted out of the halls, a fair-skinned woman with a ridiculously decorative dress came out of the offending room. Pointing a finger, she shouted, "Take him away! As low as he can go in the dungeon," and stormed back inside the room.

Haruhi noticed when the princess turned around a large reddish spot stained the lower half of her pure white ensemble.

"Oh, poor Éclair," Renge sighed sympathetically. Haruhi crouched down to collect the bits of dirt into the dustpan. What did she mean "_poor Éclair"? _The royal always acted overly emotional. However, today those emotions were more on the angry side.

"You!" A finger from across the hall pointed at the long-haired maid who looked up at the motion. "Come help us fix the princess's gown."

Squealing with excitement, Renge hurried down to the room. She gave a goodbye to her friend, waving her duster. Sighing, Haruhi left to get rid of the trash and made her way down to the main floor.

The girl nearly dropped the pan with surprise from the clanging of bells that suddenly went off. Those bells were only used when special visitors arrived on the castle grounds. The other servants were also shocked but immediately turned to peep through the spotless glass windows. Gasps of awe and amazement came from the cluster of working men and women. Harhui emptied her pan into the trash before going to take a look herself. Curiosity had definitely grasped the young maid.

She could barely make anything out through the crowd but it appeared as though the figure approaching the manor was riding atop a pure white steed. It must have been the prince. Although she hadn't must interest in the man earlier, she decided to stick around just to catch a glimpse of the said handsome royal. Just a glimpse then she'd be on her way.

As the large castle doors opened with the help of two guards, a swirl of red blasted through the hall and drifted slowly to the floor.

'_Rose petals?_' Haruhi raised a brow. '_How cheesy._'

Rapid clicks tapped along the stairway as the princess rushed to the opening doors. She patted at her newly styled pompadour making sure no curl was out of place. Éclair's crystal blue eyes squinted as she frowned.

"Don't you people have something better to do? Move along!" Haruhi, along with the other workers paid her no mind for they couldn't hear her over their own clamor. She growled under her breath. Before another threat could leave her vicious mouth, a hand rested upon her shoulder. She looked up to see none other than the ruler of the castle.

"Father, tell them to-"

"Worry not, princess, the servants do no harm." He motioned towards the crowd. Éclair bit her tongue, she really couldn't force them to leave since there was no more work left to be done.

A knight by the doors caught everyone's attention by clearing his throat. "Now presenting Ouran Kingdom's one and only Prince Tamaki."

The brightest hue of blue caught the brunette's eyes. The rumors Renge had heard were true. Tamaki was a very handsome man. Blonde bangs rested along his forehead bringing out the sharp definition of his face. He wore all white, the color of royals, it fit him perfectly. Abruptly, the maiden averted her eyes. Who cared if he was glowing with beauty? It all came down to what was on the inside.

Éclair's mouth fell agape as she admired the man before her. Noticing how ridiculous she might have been looking, the princess straightened up and placed a smile on her face. The monarch before her bowed before her.

"Enchantée, my princess," A rose was delicately held between his fingers as he gazed up at Éclair with a warm grin. The royal's face was quickly turning red and she took the rose and held it in awe.

"Oh, thank you, prince Tamaki." She couldn't take her eyes of him. To think that such a nice looking gentlemen would soon be hers and hers alone.

Haruhi squinted in annoyance from the rose,_ 'Super cheesy', _she thought_. _She didn't want to see anymore of this guy's overly romantic gestures and decided to take her leave back upstairs. However, she couldn't help but take one more look at the blond before disappearing. Suddenly, blue eyes met with her own. She jumped after realizing he had caught her staring. Her fright caused her to clumsily slip down the steps with very audible thumps as all eyes were on her. When the maid reached the bottom step she was greeted by a figure hovering over her.

"Are you okay, miss?" A hand outstretched to help her up but she didn't take notice in her frantic hurry to stand up. Those same shimmering blue orbs gazed down at her with concern. But that worried look changed into something different.

"You know you remind me of a tanuki," The prince randomly spouted.

The girl mentally facepalmed, _'He's stupid!'_

The prince vanished from her view all of a sudden. Éclair had her hands possessively wrapped around an arm of the royal. But her eyes were dead set on Haruhi. "Don't pay attention to that oafish girl, prince. Come with me, the cooks are preparing a feast."

"Alright," he spoke with a hint of reluctantly in his voice and the pair left down the main hall, followed by the King and other onlookers. He couldn't help but take a glance back at the cute little maid who returned the notion.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Wow, time flies! I wanted to update sooner, like a WEEKS ago, but I was incredibly busy and working on oneshots, homework, more homework, and I had to go to a wedding. It's been over a month since the first chapter was posted. Be warned that this chapter is short mainly because I am looking forward to posting the next chapter next week because of winter break. BTW thanks for the lovely reviews! Sooooooo sorry for the wait! :V Enjoy~**

Haruhi wondered if she should alert the medics about Renge's hyperventilating. But then she remembered this was the queen of drama she was dealing with.

"He did what?" The panicking woman nearly screamed.

The brunette's eyes narrowed slightly, "Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" She took a seat on her bed and crossed her arms, "I mean all he did was help me back on my feet."

Hands grasped firmly at the petite girl's shoulders and shook them frantically. "Do you not realize the wonderful privilege you experienced? He is a prince! Princes don't care for people on the bottom of the social ladder like us except for in children's fairy tales!"

"Just because he's a prince doesn't mean he can't have a shred of concern for others."

"Like I said Haruhi, you just don't get how this works." Renge stopped shaking her stubborn friend and puffed out air through her lips. "Anyways, do you know where the prince and princess are now?"

"I think they went to go eat but I don't really care." Even though her lips spoke of disinterest, Haruhi had a little curiosity buzzing in around her mind. Her statement sparked a flame inside the squealing woman next to her. The menacing look in Renge's eyes made the brown-haired maid somewhat anxious. Before she could ask what the crazy woman was up to, she was being dragged down the halls against her will. Her shouts of protest went unheard as she was pulled down the castle's numerous steps.

Renge skidded to a stop after she reached the bottom of the stairs and turned on her heal to face her unwilling friend. A finger pressed against glossed lips as her eyes bore sternly at surprised brown ones. Haruhi silently agreed to stayed quiet although she felt like she was going to regret this whole thing. Expertly, the two women snuck their way around the many halls before they halted on the wall adjacent to the dining room. The poor lighting in the area made them very well hidden to the persons sitting at the round table.

Eclair, for some strange reason, had her opera glasses held over her eyes. The man in her sight was the handsome blond monarch across from her who silently wondered why she needed the optical.

"Aww, look at Eclair she's practically blushing," the younger maid silently squealed. The quiet outburst was muffled by a pale hand. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough to keep those glasses from peering in their direction. Renge jumped back to conceal herself but Haruhi froze as she watched golden opera glasses lower. Those crystal blue eyes held something sinister in them. A small grin formed on Eclair's lips.

"Prince Tamaki?" The blond in question finished chewing the roast lamb in his mouth before replying.

"Yes, princess?"

Abruptly, she stood, her poofy dress bouncing with the motion. "Would you please follow me? There's something I'd like to show you."

With a gentlemanly smile, the prince agreed and pardoned himself from the table and took leave with the princess.

Renge sucked her teeth and spoke in hushed anger, "Great, they're leaving. We came too late to hear anything good!"

However, Haruhi remained silent. Something just didn't seem right.


	3. Chapter 3

Prince Tamaki was the one.

Éclair held back a giggle when the royal held her gloved hand and kissed it gently.

"This is what you wanted to show me, princess?"

The long-haired girl nodded and turned with him to gaze at the land's night sky. The balcony they stood on was at the perfect angle for the moonlight seemed to shine directly on them. The forest in the distance quietly bathed in the pale glow, all of its animals at rest. Éclair thought the sight would impress him. It was one of the most beautiful things about the castle.

"This really is magnificent," the blond started, but then his mood suddenly shifted, "why can't my palace have such a lovely view?"

It didn't surprise Éclair that much that he switched emotions so quickly. She had already seen this side of him tonight. For a moment, the princess pondered on whether the man was bipolar or just an overactive type of guy. Either way, he pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind with his ability to entertain her so well. There was nothing that the girl loved more than to be pleased. Therefore, Éclair believed that she and the monarch were destined to be together.

For some reason, she felt that the prince would somehow fall out of her reach. Her blue eyes narrowed. Something about that raccoon dog looking maid made the princess nervous. The little weirdo had been stalking out her evening with Prince Tamaki. She checked behind her back just make sure she was free of any meddlers. The girl had to make her feelings known. Someone with the prince's poor ability to realize the obvious needed a little incentive.

"Tamaki?"

"Yes, my dear princess?"

The young royal leaned against Tamaki's shoulder but kept her eyes to the sky. "What would you say if I said I was in love with you?"

* * *

Trumpets? What was wrong with this kingdom?

Haruhi rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes as she awoke to the sound of music playing throughout the castle. Her bunk mate, Renge, had also been disturbed by the loud fanfare. The brunette was a little more put together though. The girl on the bed next to hers panicked about going blind. It wasn't until her friend lifted the satin sleeping mask off of her face that Renge stopped her bawling.

The women quickly changed into their uniforms and ventured out into the halls where other servants and workers gathered. The music, which Haruhi thought of to be quite awful, thankfully came to a close. Her brown eyes focused in on two figures standing in the center of the main floor. Were those roses in Éclair's hands?

"Prince Tamaki we love you!" Renge squealed in utter glee. Said royal directed his gaze to the direction of the outburst. Though the long-haired loudmouth had called out to him, his eyes fell on the short maid next to her. She looked familiar. Her orbs locked his for a brief moment before Haruhi averted her stare. It was like a light bulb went off at that moment.

He would've called to the brunette, addressing her as the "little tanuki" he gallantly rescued from falling down the stairs. Okay, not so much as rescued as helping her stand up after the fact. Still, it was a noble effort in his view. Anyways, he held in the thought, not wanting to ruin the serious tone of this day.

As the ruler of the Pâtisserie Kingdom approached the couple, the crowd settled grew silent. He seemed to be happier than usual; a bright smile graced his face. The tall bearded man chuckled heartily before speaking.

"Good morning all! As we all know, my daughter and the next-in-line potentate of the Cramoisi Empire, prince Tamaki, have gotten to know each other. It has come to my understanding that the two had a very compatible connection."

Haruhi rubbed her eyes again. Was this just to brag about Éclair's new found love? The little brunette was about to crawl back in her bed seeing no point in waking up this early. But the last words spoken by the king caught her attention.

"I am proud to announce that princess and the prince have decided to get married!"

Those already big chocolate eyes widened. The shouts of praise and good fortune in the crowd just sounded like a blend of static in her ears. It was weird. Haruhi couldn't focus on anything but the sentence that echoed around in her head. Why did she care so much about them getting engaged?

**A.N: Were you expecting that announcement so suddenly? Don't worry, I have a feeling that Haruhi and Tamaki will come across each other soon. As always, thank you guys for the reviews! Trying my best to push out new chapters through school, sleeping, and all the other things that consume my day.**

**Also, Tamaki and Éclair are both French, right? I would write a full conversation of them speaking in the language but I'm not sure everyone could translate and i lost all sense of it when I stopped taking French class so I don't know if that'll happen :V**


End file.
